Propiedad
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: NARUSASU. Sasuke podría tener mil objetos de su propiedad, pero su favorito siempre sería su novio Uzumaki Naruto.


**『** _ **Propiedad**_ **』**

 _ **Autora: Mayu-chan Kagamine/Hikari Hatsune (Fanfiction). HikariHatsune (Wattpad). Mayu Hikari Kagamine Hatsune (Slasheaven)**_

 _ **Anime: Naruto**_

 _ **Pairing: NaruSasu**_ **【なるさす** **/** **ナルサス】**

 _ **Género: Drama/Romance**_

 _ **Advertencias: AU, Hinata super OoC, Possesive!Sasuke**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto© no es de mi propiedad sino de Kishi-troll, si fuera mío anunciaría que Sarada y Boruto son hijos de Sasuke y Naru pero ellos se casaron con Sakura y Hinata porque el consejo-troll los obligo.**_

 _ **EL SIGUIENTE FIC ES PARTICIPE DEL CONCURSO DE FANFICS DE**_

 _ **Shh… SasuNaru/NaruSasu en Facebook (Únanse, es gratis)**_

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA ESTA LIGERAMENTE –PERO MUY LIGERAMENTE– BASADA EN EL ANIME SCHOOL DAYS, Y OS RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR LOS ENDINGS DE DICHA SERIE PARA ARMONIZAR LA LECTURA**_

* * *

Naruto sonrío con alegría cuando vio a Sasuke parado en la puerta de su casa esperándolo para ir al colegio, siendo honestos había pensado que en cuanto el Teme se diera cuenta de que le era imposible salir a tiempo simplemente se largaría sin conmiseración alguna hacía su persona, no es como si no hubiese sucedido en ocasiones anteriores que quedaban para ir a algún lado por diversión o tarea.

-Nē, Teme, ¿Puedo saber por qué hoy si me esperaste?, por lo general te largas cuando tardo más de lo normal-

-De hecho iba a hacerlo, pero me entere por Sakura, al igual que posiblemente la mayoría del instituto, que hoy la chica Hyūga finalmente se te va a confesar, ¡Y antes muerto que dejarte a solas con esa tipa!, eres **mi** novio, no veo porque siquiera debería de intentarlo ella-

-Dime que no declaraste eso en la conversación que seguramente creo Sakura-chan para esparcir el rumor-

-Claro que no Dobe, tampoco soy idiota, posiblemente esperarían una pelea de gatas, además le gusto a Sakura la cual tiene una loca bipolaridad, jamás te arriesgaría a soportar los chillidos de esa demente por 'quitarle lo suyo'-

-Aprecio la aclaración Teme, pero tampoco necesito que me andes cuidando, digo, Hinata-chan es muy linda y siempre confió en mí, pero no la veo más que como a una hermana menor-

-Y yo te digo que ni loco te dejo con ella, quien sabe que pueda intentar para conseguirte, Hyūga puede parecer tímida, pero bien dicen que las que son así son las peores a la hora de conseguir lo que desean-

El rubio se quedo pensando por un momento en como tranquilizar a su novio, porque era bastante obvio que lo que Uchiha estaba teniendo era un ataque de celos y bastante fuerte por lo que podía ver, realmente a veces se preguntaba porque le gustaba tanto ese amargado, aunque siempre recordaba que esa es una de las cosas que más le atraían, su carácter tan duro que escondía a un chico con enormes inseguridades al ser siempre comparado con su hermano mayor, un varón en todas las de la regla mientras Sasuke era un doncel criado para actuar como si fuera no lo fuera.

-Sabes Sasuke-baka, no veo para que mierda habría sufrido tanto no solo para que me aceptaras como tu pareja, sino para conseguir que Itachi-san no me matará por ello, si fuese a irme con la primera chica que se me declarase, así que no deberías de estar celoso-

-¿Celoso?, ¿Quién esta celoso?, No salgas con estupideces maldito Dobe, yo no estoy celoso de **esa** , solamente deseo remarcar que **tú eres mío** , no es otra cosa-

-Aja, hagamos como que te creo Sasu-chan, enserio no te preocupes, no planeo aceptar tener una relación con Hinata a tus espaldas-

-Hmph-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de su escuela encontraron que había una buena cantidad de gente alrededor de una sonrojada Hyūga Hinata que llevaba en sus manos una caja en forma de corazón envuelta en papel naranja con un gran moño violeta que causo escalofríos en el Uchiha, que Kami librara a su novio que aquella psicópata obsesiva, la cual por cierto en cuanto los vio llegar se acerco con una sonrisa ligeramente ilusionada ignorando la presencia del mayor y solamente prestando atención al objeto de su adoración.

-Na… Naruto-kun yo… yo querí… quería decir… te que me… ¡Me gustas!, ¡Por favor acepta mis sentimientos!-

-Hinata, verás… yo no, no puedo corresponderte-

La sonrisa de la chica de ojos lavanda desapareció levemente, mientras los alumnos cuchicheaban sobre cómo era posible que la chica más deseada de todo el instituto estuviera siendo rechazada por su amado, y en el rostro de cierto chico aparecía una sonrisa ligeramente prepotente, por ahora miraría el espectáculo, más tarde confrontaría a esa perra por atreverse a desear lo que era de él.

-¿Na… Naruto-kun?-

-En verdad lo lamento mucho Hinata-chan, pero para mí solo eres como una hermana menor a la que quiero mucho, no puedo verte de otra forma-

Uzumaki se sentía afligido por la chica, más aún porque era consciente de todo lo que sus compañeros estaban diciendo al respecto, de verdad hubiera preferido que eso se quedará como una charla privada, pero lamentablemente con Sakura enterada eso nunca habría sucedido.

-¿Por qué?... ¿No soy lo su… suficiente linda?-

-No es eso Hinata, eres hermosa, pero…-

Por un segundo dudó, ¿Qué tan correcto sería el decirlo?, al final acerco su rostro al oído de la chica para murmurar de manera que solo ésta se enterara

- **No voy por esos tiros Hinata-chan** -

La cara de sorpresa dejo a más de uno con la duda de que pudo haber murmurado el ojiazul, aunque cierto chico de cabello negro azulado creía tener una ligera idea de que podía ser, lo cual le facilitaría confrontar a la chica sin tener que andar dando falsas explicaciones que no venían al caso realmente.

-Ve… veo, buena… buena suerte-

No soportando más el rechazo la heredera Hyūga salió corriendo con dirección a la escuela, al tiempo que una nueva voz se dejaba oír con fuerza sobre los cuchicheos de los estudiantes.

-¡Mocosos ya sonó la campana, lo mejor es que se vayan corriendo a sus clases si no quieren tener un castigo por seguir aquí afuera!-

Cuando todos se dispersaron Naruto pudo ver que quien dio la advertencia era Hatake-sensei, por lo que tomo a Sasuke del brazo para correr a su aula a toda prisa, si perdieron suficiente tiempo para que el profesor más impuntual de todos llegará al colegio, entonces en duda estarían en graves problemas si no se apuraban a entrar antes que él al salón de clases, y en ese momento agradeciendo que la primera clase del día les tocará con el susodicho.

Durante el transcurso de la cátedra gran parte de los estudiantes ignoro al peliblanco en pos de seguir comentando lo sucedido más temprano con lo que ellos creían podría haberse convertido en la pareja del año, sacando un poco más de quicio al Uchiha para mal de una desafortunada Hinata que ahora tendría que soportar ese explosivo carácter en su totalidad contra ella. No soportando ni un segundo más el pobre doncel pidió permiso al profesor para ir al baño, aunque apenas abandono el aula tomo rumbo a la azotea de la escuela, ya habiendo escuchado de parte de Sakura que la ojilila había corrido en aquella dirección tras el rechazo del blondo.

Cuando llego ante la puerta dudo un segundo, ¿De verdad le iba a recriminar a la chica cuando ya tenía ésta el corazón roto por el rechazo?

Sí, esa bastarda se lo había buscado por sí misma, el varias veces le lanzó indirectas sobre que Uzumaki Naruto era de su propiedad, pero la chica decidió ignorarlas completamente a favor de seguir viviendo en su mundo de fantasía, ahora era momento de explicarle la situación para que no fuera a intentar nada con el Dobe para alejarlo de él, oh no, eso nunca permitiría que sucediera.

-Hyūga, Hyūga, pobre niña boba, ¿Acaso esperabas que el Dobe te correspondiera y vivieran felices por siempre?-

-Uchiha, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo solamente deseo hablar contigo Hyūga, pero valla sorpresa, no estás tartamudeando y además esa mirada de rabia, dime, ¿Todo era solo un acto de niña buena para atraer a Naruto?, no me sorprendería tratándose de ti-

-¡Bastardo!, ¡No tienes derecho a decir nada maldito fenómeno!-

-Ja, ¿Crees que eso me va a herir?, Naruto ya se encargo de hacerme ver que no soy un fenómeno, aunque me sorprende que lo sepas cuando nadie se ha dado cuenta-

La sonrisa torcida de la Hyūga solo aumento la satisfacción del chico, después de todo el siempre sospecho que ella podría estar usando una máscara del mismo modo que tenía que hacer él, lamentablemente era el precio a pagar por ser hijos de importantes figuras para las cuales las apariencias lo eran todo.

-Puede que la mayoría estén ciegos, pero es fácil si miraran más allá de tus músculos en clase de educación física, después de todo tienes una cintura más pequeña de lo normal en un varón mientras tus caderas son más anchas, sin olvidar que a pesar de todo el deporte que haces no eres realmente cuadrado como Naruto-kun-

-Eres única, pero no vine a hablar aquí sobre mí o mi condición, sino sobre algo más que a ambos nos atañe, se que has estado obsesionada con el Dobe desde que estábamos en primaria, pero **él es mío** -

-El no es tuyo, ¡Estoy segura de que algo le hiciste a Naruto-kun!, Seguro lo manipulaste o le lavaste el cerebro, después de todo es bien conocida tu fama de hacer lo que quieres con la gente-

-Lo siento linda, eso no es tan así, de hecho como heredero de gran parte de la corporación Uchiha se planeaba comprometerme con la hija de alguno de los socios de la empresa por lo que me educaron como a un varón en su totalidad, así que definitivamente bloquee cualquier gusto por los varones, Naruto incluido, pero como hemos estados juntos desde siempre parece que él decidió que yo sería su pareja. De hecho cuando Naruto se me declaró creía que yo era un varón como él-

-¡Mientes!, ¡Solo quieres manipularme para quedarte con Naruto-kun!, ¡Tu solo sabes lastimarlo!, _¡_ ¿O acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió hace medio año? _¡_ , ¡ **Casi lo mataste** porque discutisteis y os dejasteis de hablar dos meses antes de iros a los puños!-

-¡Cállate!, ¡No tienes ningún derecho a criticarme!-

El mayor estaba respirando con dificultad usando todo su autocontrol para no golpear a esa insolente mientras recordaba el accidente donde casi atropellan al Dobe porque se agarraron a puños en una banqueta, ¿Quién se creía ella para criticar como era su relación con su Dobe si ni siquiera conocía realmente al chico?

-Ves, no puedes negarme aquello, tú solo lo lastimas, lo humillas, lo ofendes, pero claro, para todos siempre es Naruto-kun el que te provoca, el que debe cargar con toda la responsabilidad por no ser de una familia importante-

-No hables como si supieras todo sobre nosotros, ¡Tú le rehuías cuando sus padres murieron hace 9 años!, Tú no estuviste allí viéndolo desmoronándose porque había perdido a su familia, no comprenderás jamás lo que es saber que aquel chico sonriente por fuera se está muriendo por dentro sin permitir que te acerques a ayudarlo, ¡Porque tu sólo anhelas una imagen que Naruto muestra a los demás para que no se preocupen por él!, ¡No sabes nada del verdadero Uzumaki Naruto!-

-¡Bastardo!, ¡Tu solo eres una puta que quiere divertirse y experimentar con él!, ¿Lo amas?, ¡Tú no sabes que es el amor!-

-La burra hablando de orejas, que te quede una cosa clara Hyūga, Naruto es mío, únicamente mío, y como hagas cualquier cosa para intentar quitármelo no tendré ninguna conmiseración contigo, puta barata-

No espero una contestación de la chica en el suelo, únicamente se alejo de allí con paso tranquilo de vuelta a su salón de clases, ya le había dejado en claro quién era el dueño de Uzumaki, ahí de ella si no quería aceptarlo y terminaba metiéndose en grandes líos, él se encargo de advertirle pero no podía forzarla aún a cooperar.

Esa misma tarde aprovechando que el padrino de Naruto estaba fuera por una gira de sus libros aprovecho para remarcar la propiedad sobre el blondo volviéndolo más adicto a su cuerpo.

Quien habría pensado que en un principio le rehuiría a su amigo por temor al qué dirán y ahora no le importaba nada mientras siguiera a su lado, después de todo.

 **Sasuke podría tener mil objetos de su propiedad, pero su favorito siempre sería su novio Uzumaki Naruto.**

* * *

 _ **No pregunten qué rayos paso aquí, originalmente cuando me senté a escribir fue con la idea de hacer Genealogy of Red, White and Black en versión NaruSasu, pero de algún lado salió esta locura con un Hinata obsesionada y un Sasuke-obsesivo-posesivo tipo Sekai y Kotonoha de School Days, solo que Naru a diferencia de Makoto no es un hijo de puta que anda con todas, pero bueh, espero que no me descalifiquen por aparente bashing contra Hinata, que realmente no lo considero bashing porque todo mundo sabe que Hinata si está obsesionada con Naruto, me imagino que si hubiera ido a la misión donde Shion de seguro se la agarra de las greñas por querer quitarle a su Naruto.**_

 _ **POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**_

 _ **Y eso me recuerda que el capítulo de Nueva Vida ya está a la mitad, por lo que en Agosto estaría actualizando el long fic de Naruto.**_

 _ **JA NE!**_


End file.
